jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Nate Heywood
Background 1977 - 2004 Nate Heywood is the only son & child of Henry Heywood, the first Citizen Steel & Dorothy, a physical therapist. Growing up with a dad whose a superhero had its perks but it also had its downfalls. In early 1984, his father was killed in battle with Eclipso. Not wanting to deal with living around the place that was filled with memories of him, Dorothy moved her & Nate to Franklin County, Ohio. Not too much longer, Dorothy discovered that Nate was a hemophiliac. His diagnosis, in addition to his father's recent death, led to his mother becoming overly protective. Not able to do much physical activities gave him an interest in books & movies. His favorites were always old western & war movies which developed his desire to want to become a historian. In addition to be an expert on history, Nate also excelled in school leading him to graduate at the age of 16. He went on to attend college then to study at Oxford for a year while getting his Masters. He soon graduates then earned his PhD in 2004. 2004 - 2008 Once Nate got his PhD, he became a historian & specialized in historical reconstruction & deduction. While it had been his dream, Nate began to feel unsatisfied with his life. He was learning so much but felt that he was not contributing to the world. Nate got his chance when he happened to witness a mugging by the local market. However, he was no expert in fighting & was beaten to a pulp by the man. When his mom got the call, she immediately took him to the hospital where they said that they didn't think he would make it due to the damage to his internal structure. Dorothy then called the one man she knew would be able to help her son. Doctor Mid-Nite arrived & performed extensive surgery on him with mechanized steel devices that facilitate normal human functions but on a superhuman level. When Nate woke up, Doctor Mid-Nite informed him that he was now a being of living steel. With only his mom & Doctor Mid-Nite knowing the truth about him, Nate decided that he would use his new physiology to his advantage & help those in need. After about a year of fighting, Doctor Mid-Nite & Sandman offered him a a chance to become a real superhero. His mother was against it as this life led to his father's death but Nate felt that he would be doing right his dad & decided to take on his father's codename, Citizen Steel. Bidding his mother farewell, Nate moved into the JSA Brownstone in New York City with Doctor Mid-Nite, as well as Sentinel & his wife. 2008 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities Missing data. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * Hemophilia results in his blood not''' '''clotting properly. He could essentially bleed out from a simply cut. * When Nate once scraped his knee at 9 years old, his mother didn't allow him to go outside for the next month in fear that he would bleed out. * Ray & Nate watch Patrick Swayze movies between missions. * Nate stated that he loves Ray, Sara & Mick Rory like family. * He previously had a short relationship with Masako Yamashiro, the cousin of Takeo & Maseo Yamashiro. Maseo is the deceased husband of Tatsu Yamashiro. * Nate has started to develop feelings for Zari again. * Mick Rory has given him the nickname Pretty Boy/Pretty Guy/Pretty. Notes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Metahumans Category:Flash Legacy Category:Legends